It's Beautiful, Seeing Them Suffer
by QuinnQuibbles
Summary: Ever since Chica arrived at Freddy Fazbar's, she could tell the other animatronics were hiding something from her. Determined to find out what, Chica looks to Pirate's Cove for the answers. That's when she stumbles upon Foxy, the animatronic she was made to replace. Is Foxy's corrupted past entirely his fault? And will Chica be able to keep her emotions for Foxy a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Romance haters, please ignore; turn back while you still can! Scott Cawthon owns FNaF n' all that cool jazz... LET'S GET STARTED!**

"Arrg! Are all ye kids ready for an adventure?"

"AYE-AYE CAPTAIN FOXY!"

Foxy finished his performance and cringed. Every time he was done with his skit, the kids were allowed onstage for a 'Pirate Adventure'-at least that's what the giant poster above pirate cove called it.

"More like a 'living hell'..." Foxy mumbled, looking at the poster. He glanced down. A mob of kids were scampering up the stage steps. It was only a matter of seconds before 'play time' began.

Foxy closed his eyes, ready to take the pain.

The first kid reached him. "FOXY! FOXY! She cried. "GIVE ME A PIGGYBACK RIDE!" The girl tried to climb up on his arm, accidentally dislocating his shoulder. Foxy yelped in pain.

The torture wasn't over.

The rest of the mob closed in. A frenzy of children surrounded him like a mini tornado, tossing him this way and that. Foxy heard the soft fabric covering his body tear. This was nothing new.

One child picked up a wooden sword. "Foxy!" He screamed as he whacked the fox. Over and over he beat him, breaking his jaw and severing the metal covering his eternal power source. Oil gushed out of the wound. Foxy gritted his teeth to keep from screeching in pain.

This went on for nearly an hour.

"Hey kids! Pizza and music time!" Freddy's friendly voiced echoed from across the pizzarea like some kind of guardian angel. The kids instantly climbed off of the fox and scrambled down the hall. Foxy got up and clutched his chest. This was only his first proformance of the day. He needed to fix himself up.

"F-Foxy? Are you bleeding?" A quiet voiced asked. Foxy turned around to see a little boy dressed as a pirate.

"Aye! If it isn't me first mate Mikey!" He said happily. Mikey was a shy little boy who often visited him after performances. Foxy was fond of him; he noticed that Mikey would never abuse him like the others... The little boy was somewhat of an outcast.

"Did the kids bully you again?" Mikey asked.

Foxy sighed. "Aye lad."

"Me too..." The little boy whispered, taking off his eyepatch to reveal a black eye.

Foxy boiled with anger. The kids just took it too far. No one messes with Mikey.

He forced himself to push his emotions aside. As always, he was helpless.

"I be sorry to hear that Mikey. Sometimes ye just have to deal with it." Foxy spoke softly now. How could he tell Mikey to fight back when he couldn't even do the same?

Mikey smiled at him. "Okay Foxy!"

Foxy looked away. "No it's not okay..." He mumbled.

"But you just told me-" Mikey looked up. Foxy had a faraway look in his eyes and his jaw trembled violently. He remembered seeing one of the kids hit him with a sword. Maybe his jaw was broken... He should help his friend...

_"They break you."_

_"Every day you go through hell just for their entertainment."_

_"Humans are disgusting."_

An eerie voice echoed inside Foxy's mind.

_"They don't deserve to live."_

Images flashed before Foxy's eyes. Children- hundreds of children ran towards him at lightning speed. The first mob reached him; They clawed at the fabric covering his endoskeleton and swung from his jaw.

_"Make them pay..."_

The kids would never abuse him again. He wouldn't let them.

_"Bite."_

Blinded by fury, Foxy obeyed.

First a blood-curdling scream... A thud... Then silence.

Foxy opened his eyes.

There, on the floor, lay Mikey...

In a pool of his own blood, gasping for air.

_"It's beautiful, seeing them suffer."_

**Yes yes very bootyful! I need to know if you people want Bonnie to be a guy or gal! I'll update soon! Stay tuned my bootylicious little followers! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter for y'all! It's really short and kinda boring... I need the set the scene for the main story though. :(**

"Can you hear me? Hello? Mikey- that's what the fox called you- Mike, right?"

Mikey's eyes fluttered open. Nothing but darkness. In panic, he tried to sit up. Pain shot through his head like a thousand bullets penetrating his skull. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Don't be scared. Just calm down," a voice said in a soothing tone. Mikey once again tried to speak. No luck- he couldn't make a sound.

"You can't see or speak, can you?" The voiced asked. "And I doubt you can remember either." Mike managed to shake his head, bringing back the unbearable pain.

Golden saw him wince. "Your head- don't worry, you'll be alright." He tried to comfort the little boy. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll explain everything to you. My name's Golden." He patted Mike on the back, letting him know he was there.

Mikey relaxed. He didn't feel totally alone anymore.

"So Mike... I'm pretty sure you'd like to know what happened..." Golden began. Mikey didn't even bother to nod, fearing the pain would come back.

"You're ... You're kind of..." Golden hesitated. How do you explain death to a seven-year-old?

Golden decided to be blunt about it. "You died, Mike. I'm dead too...We're not alive anymore." He searched Mikey's face for any kind of emotion. Nothing. He really didn't remember; Foxy must've bitten out the frontal lobe of his brain.

Golden sadly looked away. He pitied the child. "I saw everything, Mike." He took a deep breath. "I'm going to give you a second chance. When you finally remember what happened, I understand that you won't want to go back... But you have to take the night watch. You need to save them."

Golden inhaled in a shaky breath. Giving Mike a second chance meant giving up his own soul... He wasn't sure if he wanted to do this.

Before he could change his mind, Golden closed his eyes and grabbed Mike's hand.

...

Mike sat up and opened his eyes. He could see.

And he could remember everything.

**In case you didn't understand what Golden said, he wants Mike to retern to Freddy's as a night guard to 'save them'. Yep ._.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now that I started this new story... I have no idea where it's going ._. I'll just wing it from here... Idk enjoy! (Oh yeah the spelling is bad. SORRY!)**

**20 years later...**

Ever since the incident, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has been going through rough times. In desperation to stay open, strict rules were set for the two remaining animatronics, prohibiting them to EVER come into contact with children. Pirate's Cove became a storage area, leaving the once beloved Captain Foxy to slowly decay, lost behind all the clutter...

Bonnie heard the loud rumble of a shipping truck pull into the parking lot. She glanced at Freddy and nervously swallowed. _The new animatronic- what if it's a girl? What if she's pretty? What if Freddy likes her- REALLY likes her? _Bonnie shut her eyes in frustration and pushed all the negative thoughts out of her mind. Her and Freddy have been together for years. He couldn't like this new animatronic more than her... Could he? _Besides, Mike never told us what gender it's going to be... Maybe it's a guy. I'm worrying over nothing. _She laughed bitterly, causing Freddy to glance at her with concern.

"Anything wrong?"

"No!" She fumbled for words. "Just..."

"I know. The thought of another animatronic is weird... It's been so long." Freddy read her mind, like always.

_How could he like anyone better than me? We practically finish each other's sentences! Besides, we're really close... If only we were something more than 'friends'..._

Bonnie sighed, causing Freddy to give her another concerned look. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine!" She said in an annoyed tone of voice, instantly regretting it. Bonnie felt isolated behind her cold attitude; no one knew her true emotions under all the ice.

Freddy rolled his eyes, making something break inside Bonnie. _No! I'm not okay! I want you to see that... yet I can never tell you how I really feel... If only you knew..._

The sound of footsteps whisked Bonnie back into reality. Mike and Mr. Faz appeared in the doorway, hauling a large crate up to the stage. _The new animatronic! That must be it! _She nervously straightened her ears.

"Don't move!" Freddy hissed, but not in a mean way. That was one of the things she loved about him- he would never hurt a fly. Well, with the exception of what happened in 87'... She didn't blame him, though.

Bonnie froze until Mr. Faz left the room. "Get her set up! I'll stop by tomorrow morning!" He called over his shoulder.

_'Her?'... Oh hell no. _Bonnie's ears drooped.

"Kay! Bye Mr. Faz!" Mike shouted after him. He turned towards Bonnie and Freddy. "You guys can move now."

Bonnie got up and stretched. Freddy did the same. "Is that the new animatronic?" Bonnie asked.

"Gee... I dunno. We've only been talking about it for the past year." Mike sarcastically answered. He wasn't exaggerating; Mr. Faz wanted to get a new animatronic to perform in Pirate's Cove for a long time. Only in the past few years has the pizzeria ever come close to affording one. Today was finally the day they've all been waiting for... Almost all of them, that is.

Bonnie sighed and looked at the floor. After what Mr. Faz said, she was pretty sure the new animatronic would be a girl.

"Hey Fred, give me a hand!" Mike said through gritted teeth. He was forcefully trying to pry the lid off the crate. Freddy rushed over to help.

After a few seconds, she heard a loud thud. The crate was open.

Bonnie closed her eyes and braced herself. On the count of three.

One...

_What if she's prettier than me?_

Two...

_What if Freddy likes her better?_

Three...

_WHAT IF THEY FALL IN LOVE?!_

Bonnie opened her eyes. She could feel hot tears beginning to form as she looked at the beauty in front of her. The new animatronic was a chicken, her skin a sunshine gold color. Her eyes were a sparkling baby blue and seemed to light up the whole room. What Bonnie hated the most was her body- a tiny crop-top showed off her gorgeous feminine figure, not leaving much to the imagination. Bonnie felt a stab of jealousy as she looked down at her own suit, a stained mess of purple fabric, faded from years of use.

"Perhaps we should remind Mr. Faz that he's running a pizzeria- NOT A STRIP CLUB!" Mike said, gesturing towards the new animatronics lack of clothes. Bonnie let out a half-hearted laugh and glanced at Freddy, who had been awfully quiet. She hoped he wasn't stricken by the new animatronics impressive curves.

Bonnie took a deep breath. _Look at her- I can't compete against that body! I just want to find a nice corner to cry in! AGH!_

She forced herself to smile. "Wow... Um... She looks nice... So how do we turn her on?"

Mike whistled. "All I know is that she really TURNS ME ON!"

_Oh god. Even Mike thinks she's hot, and he's human... Does Freddy agree? _Bonnie cringed and struggled to hold back tears. She shot Mike an icy glare.

He held up both his hands "JK! I'm kidding! Really, that's perverted... Kind of... I don't think like that, okay!?" Mike said, rambling on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bonnie saw Freddy approach the new animatronic. She bit her tongue; it hurt to see him get so close to a different girl. As Freddy felt along the chicken's back for a switch, Bonnie felt as if she was being torn to pieces. _No! He can't touch her like that! This is too much... _

Freddy found the power switch at the base of the new animatronic's back and flicked it on. The chicken jolted forward and blinked, her already-sparkling eyes filling with light.

Bonnie blinked back earlier tears. She wanted to look tough and independent in front of the new animatronic, to let her know that she wasn't someone to mess with.

"Hi! I'm Chica!" The yellow chicken said with a cheeky grin. She looked around, smiling at everyone.

Freddy was the first to speak. "Hello! I'm Freddy!" He said, extending his hand out for a handshake. She declined, pulling him in for a hug instead.

Bonnie was shocked. _You just met the guy! Get off of him! _The tears were threatening to come back.

Chica hugged Mike next, then came to Bonnie. "Hiya! It's nice to have another girl around here!" Chica said, laughing. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie.

"Yeah. Sure is." Bonnie grunted. If Chica detected the bitterness in her voice, she didn't show it.

"Do you wanna show me around?" Chica excitedly asked her, glancing around the room.

"Um... I guess so."

"Awesome! Where do we start?!"

**2 hours later...**

Bonnie and Chica walked out of the kitchen, laughing. They should've been done with the tour by now, but got sidetracked when Chica decided to do a 'pot solo' with the pots and pans in the kitchen. Soon enough, Bonnie joined in and they made their own heavy metal band, screaming and giggling the whole time. _Chica's not so bad. She's really quirky and has crazy-fun ideas. I also respect that she didn't ask Freddy to give her a tour, she could've got some time alone with him. Maybe things will turn out alright..._

"Hey Bon! What's this place?" Chica shouted, interrupting Bonnie's thoughts.

"Wha-" Bonnie looked up just in time to see Chica disappear behind the curtain to Pirate's Cove. "NO! CHICA! STOP!"

Chica poked her head out. "But there's really cool stuff back here! Why can't I-"

"I SAID NO!" Bonnie cut her off. Chica, shocked by her tone of voice, instantly listened.

"Bonnie... What's back there?" Chica asked. "I mean, it's just a bunch of old junk... I don't get why you're so mad."

Chica looked at the floor, sheepish that she got Bonnie angry within a few hours of arriving. _I really, really want her to like me... Am I being annoying? Was I being TOO friendly when I hugged her? She seemed mad..._

"No... Chica, you're right. It's just a bunch of old junk..." Bonnie mumbled, thinking back to 1987.

"Can I go look around then?"

"NO!" Bonnie shouted, making Chica jump back in surprise.

"Sorry for yelling... Just promise me you'll never go back there until we can get it cleared out. You can perform there after that." Bonnie was sweating nervously. She didn't know whether to tell Chica about what was really lurking behind the curtain.

Chica's eyes got wide, showing off their magnificent blue color. Bonnie was tempted to poke her eyes out.

"Proform? B-but..." Chica stuttered. "I-I don't know what to do!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Don't get your panties in bundle. It'll take a few weeks to get The Cove setup. You'll be ready by then."

Chica laughed and hugged Bonnie, making her frown. _Ugh! She has the most annoying laugh! And what's with the hugging?!_

"Thanks Bon!" She let go of Bonnie with a confused look on her face. "Wait... Did you say 'The Cove'?"

_Aw crap! I've said too much! _Bonnie stumbled for words. "Well... Um... We just call it that... Because..."

Chica look at her expectantly.

"Let just finish the tour, okay?" Bonnie said, making sure Chica could catch the hints of annoyance in her voice.

Chica didn't push it. _We had fun in the kitchen... Why doesn't she like me? _She felt hot tears of anger begin well up in her eyes. Who was Bonnie to judge so quickly? _Why is she being so mean? _

"Okay!" Chica chirped with false cheeriness. "I'd like to get to know the others as soon as possible!" She gritted her teeth to keep from crying. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I need to make a good first impression. I will not cry._

Bonnie sighed with relief now that the subject was changed. _That was close. Too close. It's better if Chica doesn't know about Foxy... It'd save a whole lot of drama that way. Besides, she's too naive to understand._

Bonnie and Chica walked to the office in dead silence. Mike and Freddy were waiting for them. "Took you long enough." Mike said as they walked in.

Chica laughed and looked at Bonnie. "We got a little sidetracked in the kitchen!"

_Ahh! Again with that stupid laugh! _Bonnie gave her a little smile. "Yep."

"That's actually great! Mr. Faz is gonna have Chica cook with the kids!" Mike said, looking at Chica.

Freddy suddonly spoke. "Wait! That means-"

"She's free roaming." Mike finished, his expression darkening.

Bonnie gasped. _No no no no no no no no no no no no! It's 1987 all over again! _Her and Freddy extanged panicked looks. None of them dared to say anything to Chica.

Bonnie glanced over at the yellow chicken. Her eyes were wide with fear. Bonnie mentally prayed that she didn't know what free roaming ment.

"I-I have to cook?! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK!" Chica was freaking out about cooking. Bonnie sighed with relief.

"Fred, go teach her." Mike replied glumly. _No! NO! They can't be alone together! NO! _Bonnie watched them leave, angry at herself for not offering sooner. Mike turned twards her. "You wanna go clean up The Cove?"

"No." She flatly replied.

"We can put it off. What's anouther day gonna hurt?" Mike sighed before whispering, "Plus I'd rather have you and Fred do it... I'm not to thrilled about seeing Foxy again."

"Me either." Bonnie shivered. Foxy was prabably a rusty pile of scrap by now.

"Mr. Faz wants it cleared out withen a month. We have plenty of time." Mike leaned back in his chair. "Meanwhile, how bout' some Netflix?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. But first, she flipped on the monitor to the kitchen. Just in case.

**10 minutes later...**

Bonnie checked the monitor for the millionth time. It hurt every time she saw them together. She would see Freddy laughing sometimes, Chica others. _That stupid laugh! So quiet and girly! _She glanced over at Mike, who had fallen asleep, then back at the monitor. She saw Chica, but not Freddy.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice said. Bonnie screamed and turned around, face to face with Freddy.

"What the FFFUUUUCCCCKKK?! Give me a heart attack, why doncha?!" Bonnie gasped in shock. Freddy just laughed. _Now he DOES have a nice laugh! _Bonnie turned away so he couldn't see her blush.

"I'm sorry I frightened you. Chica was doing pretty well, so I decided to check up on you guys." Freddy glanced at Mike. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. You?"

"Yeah... But what about Chica?" Bonnie yawned.

"She's fine. And I'm sure sleep is more important to us. We're getting old." Freddy sighed.

Bonnie laughed bitterly "We could've got a new suit and endoskeleton, but instead Mr. Faz bought a new animatronic. Nice move."

Freddy grabbed her arm suddonly, making Bonnie flinch. "Don't be like that. You're just jealous; I saw the way you looked at her."

Bonnie shook with rage. "Yeah? HOW ABOUT THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT HER! She screeched, pushing him away.

"Whoa! Bonnie! You don't think I-"

That's the last thing Bonnie heard before sprinting out the door, tears blurring her vision. She ran to the showstage and sat in the corner, crying herself to sleep. A little while later she heard footsteps.

"Bonnie? You awake?" Freddy asked. Bonnie pretended to be asleep. "G'night." He whispered, going to his place at the opposite side of the stage. She soon fell asleep to the sound of him snoring softly.

Chica brushed the flour off her apron and wiped her brow, leaving a white streak across her forehead. She laughed and cleaned herself off. Cooking was messy work, but she loved it. _Maybe Mr. Faz will let me cook with the kids tomorrow... Even though it seems too soon, since I just got here._ She sighed. _I was only here for a few hours and Bonnie already hates me. Nice going, Chica! _She was angry at herself for being a pest.

_"Don't be mad at yourself, dear. Be mad at Bonnie." _A demonic voice hissed.

"Who's there!" Chica asked, panicked.

_"Make her pay..."_

"What? I-" Chica gasped. The voice was in her head.

_"There's something she's not telling you..."_

Chica was freaking out. Were these her thoughts?

_"In The Cove..."_

The Cove! What Bonnie said earlier was very suspicious... She was obviously not telling her something.

"_Set him free..."_

Chica found herself walking towards Pirate's Cove.

_"Good... Good my little puppet."_

**Yep... Bonnie's a gal. Very mysterious. Much suspense. SO MUCH FRIGGIN DRAMA! (Took me a long time to update ._. Sorry.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**IIIMMMM SSSOOOO SSOOOORRRYYY! I know it took me a long time to update... But it's all good! The new chapter's here! No worries!**

Chica stood in front of Pirate's Cove, hesitantly taking a step forward. She glanced behind her. _What am I doing? Bonnie can't know about this... _

She took a deep breath. _I'll be fine! I'm just gonna take a quick look around. _Chica confidently slipped behind the curtain, disappearing into darkness.

Chica let out a surprised yelp as she stumbled over a box of old posters. _Crap! I have to be quiet! _She cautiously kneeled down and began to pick them up. She couldn't see very well, but a sliver of light from beneath the curtain fell on a particular poster. Chica opened the curtain a bit more, making more light from the hallway flood in.

"Pirate's Cove," Chica read the poster aloud. "The first interactive, free roaming adventure."

_Free roaming... I'm free roaming..._

Chica glanced at the box of posters. _Not posters, drawings!_ The box was overflowing with sloppy drawings, similar to the pictures the children made for Freddy, which were displayed all over the pizzeria. Chica held one into the light to get a better look.

_It's not Freddy! It can't be..._

Chica's heart was in her throat as she studied the character. It's body was scribbled in with red crayon, holding a sword and smiling with yellow teeth. _It's just a weirdly colored Freddy... _Chica paged through the rest of the stack.

The entire stack was the same. Drawing after drawing, the mysterious character was there. _It has to be Freddy! It has to! _Chica tried to convince herself otherwise, until she came across a picture that made her heart stop. It was just like the others, but the words 'WE LOVE FOXY' were barely eligible.

_Foxy... Foxy?! There's another one! Bonnie was hiding something! I knew it!_ Chica looked around; more dusty boxes near the curtain were visible, but the very back of the Cove was still covered in darkness. _Maybe I can find more clues... And a light switch!_ Chica stood up and brushed herself off. Carefully, she made her way to the wall, feeling along it for a switch. As she did, she stepped deeper and deeper into the shadows. _Wow... This place is bigger than it looks! The thought of performing here makes me so nervous... I hope I-_

"OUCH!" Chica screeched as she blindly crashed into something. It gave way, falling to the floor with a sickening thud. Knocked off of balance, Chica fell onto it; the soft fabric broke most of her fall, but she could feel pins and needles in her shoulder.

Chica sat in dead silence, mentally praying that she didn't wake Bonnie or Freddy. Slowly she got up, tip-toeing back to the front of the Cove. _I don't need lights, I can see fine here. _She rubbed her sore shoulder, silently cursing. Chica picked up the box nearest to her. Sure enough, the mysterious animatronic appeared again, except in the form of a stuffed animal. _These must've been in prize corner! And look- it's a fox! _Chica laughed; with a name like 'Foxy', what other animal would it be?

Crreeaakk...

Chica froze. The sound of creaking joints echoed throughout the Cove. She braced herself and turned around.

Nothing.

_Must've been... The wind? _Chica almost laughed. It couldn't have been the wind. _Whatever. I shouldn't be so paranoid! _Chica proceeded to look in the boxes, finding wooden swords, eyepatches, props... And...

And...

AN ARM?!

Chica gasped. The arm was covered with torn, ragged fur; in place of a hand was a hook, sharp and rusted. _Oh god. That looks really sharp... It must belong to Foxy... But where's the rest of him?_

Chica suddenly had the strong urge to run. She glanced down at the arm in her hands. It sent icy chills down her spine. It was all beginning to make sense. _Bonnie was just protecting me... She didn't want me to go near the Cove because Foxy's still here... And he's dangerous... _

Chica turned around, looking into the shadows one last time.

Two golden eyes stared back.

**WORST CLIFFHANGER EVER! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR FACES! MUAHAHAHA! (Oh sorry bout the title image, it's not showing up.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh god... What should I do? Stay? Run?!_

The choice was as obvious as life or death. Chica jumped to her feet and bolted towards the hall, not giving the pair of glowing eyes a second glance. Her stomach churned with fear as she ran for her life. Bonnie would be furious when she found out Chica had disobeyed her, but none of that mattered right now. Chica's only focus was to make it to the stage in one piece.

_Is he chasing me? _Chica wasn't sure, but she refused to slow down. Breathless, she skidded around a corner, only to come inches from colliding with Mike. A startled scream escaped her lips before she could stop it.

"CHICA! What the hell!" Mike exclaimed, equally surprised. "What happened?"

Chica tried to catch her breath, catching a faint whiff of smoke instead. She ignored it. "Mike... I think I found F-"

She cut herself off in mid sentence, realization hitting her like a punch in the gut. That WAS smoke; she forgot to turn the oven off when she went to explore Pirates' Cove. A sick feeling overwhelmed her body as she sprinted away.

Mike tried to seize her arm. "Chica! Where are you-"

"FIRE! Mike, hurry!" Chica yelled over her shoulder, not waiting to see Mike's shocked expression. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Horrible images of burning bodies flashed through her mind as she silently prayed she'd been imagining things.

Smoke billowed out of the kitchen doorway. Chica stopped, frozen with fear. She didn't know how bad the fire was, but smoke was everywhere. She turned towards Mike, realizing he wasn't there. Chica nearly had a heart attack; she frantically whirled around, searching for him among the thick cloud of smoke. She frantically called his name for nearly a minute, the smoke clearing up a bit.

"Chica!" A voice called nearby.

Relief flooded through Chica as she stumbled near the voice, bumping onto Mike. She noticed the fire extinguisher in his hand and broke down sobbing, pulling him in for a big hug. He'd put out the fire- risking himself for Chica's stupid mistakes.

"Chica, it's not your fault!" Mike said, trying to comfort her. "It was mostly smoke! Nothing was damaged... Except the pizza you were cooking..."

Chica knew he was trying to sugarcoat the truth. It was all her fault! She could've easily burned the whole building down, killing Mike and everyone else.

"Mike! Chica! What happened?" Freddy yelled from somewhere down the hall. Chica felt a stab of guilt; she couldn't face him or Bonnie after what she did. Tears pouring down her cheeks, Chica quietly ran out of sight, trying to find a place to escape reality.

"Chica! Where are you going?" Mike yelled after her. Chica quickly slipped into Prize Corner to avoid being found, ducking behind a bin of stuffed animals. Putting her face in her hands, she began to cry. _I'm an idiot. How could I have been so dumb? I only arrived a few hours ago, and I already managed to nearly kill everybody! _Chica wiped her eyes and sighed, grabbing a plush Bonnie from the bin. _Bonnie... She already hates me. I don't blame her. _Tears sprung back into Chica's eyes and she began to cry again.

Chica hugged the toy Bonnie close to her chest and sobbed into it's soft fur. She glanced back at the bin of stuffed animals, remembering her other problem.

_Foxy..._

She forgot all about him. Not only had she started a fire, but she somehow re-activated a potentially dangerous animatronic. _What if he hurts Freddy, Bonnie or Mike? I could never forgive myself..._

Chica got up and brushed herself off. She knew what she needed to do.

**Meanwhile, in the kitchen:**

Bonnie growled in frustration. Her, Freddy and Mike were scrubbing soot stains off the wall. Mike hadn't mentioned the smoke damage to Chica.

"Where the hell is Chica? Shouldn't she be the one cleaning this up!?" Bonnie yelled, angry for being awaken. "It's 4:00!"

"Don't blame Chica... This was my fault." Freddy mumbled. "I was supposed to be watching her..."

Bonnie felt like punching someone, preferably Chica. Not only had she started the fire in the first place, but Freddy also had the nerve to defend her.

"She could've killed us! We all would've burned in our sleep!" Bonnie argued again.

Freddy stopped working to look at her, sending an annoyed glare. "Honestly Bonnie, what's with you today? For god's sake, Chica just got here! Be a little nicer to her!"

"Besides, the damage isn't that bad." Mike cut in. "The walls are just a bit dirty."

Bonny blinked back tears of frustration. She tried to convince herself that everyone was in Chica's favor for the sake of being new, but she still had doubts.

"Whatever. Since you guys _just looove _Chica so much, you can clean this up. I'm going back to bed." Bonnie got up and strutted away, trying to agitate Freddy and Mike.

Freddy was shocked. Not because Bonnie was ditching them, but because she sounded depressed. Bonnie was hurt; as much as she'd deny it, something had broken inside of her. The hint of sadness in her voice was like a plea for help, even though Bonny herself hadn't realized it. But Freddy did.

"Hey, Bonnie,"

Bonnie forced herself not to turn around.

"You're my best friend, and no one can ever change that."

Bonnie blushed bright red, hoping Freddy wouldn't see the large smile creeping across her face. Instead, she tried to hide it with a sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, I'm _sooo _sure!"

But Freddy knew that was her way of saying _Thank you._

**Pirates' Cove:**

Chica stood in front of Pirates' Cove, half expecting Foxy to leap out and attack her.

_Bonnie didn't necessarily say that Foxy was dangerous, _Chica told herself, trying to build up courage. _Maybe he's a really, really, really nice guy... _

Chica sighed. _Fuck it, he's going to kill me... No, first he'll probably kidnap me, gag me, rape me, torture me and THEN kill me... And hide my body for some poor kid to find..._

Chica knew she was being ridiculous, but then again, she wasn't sure. All she knew is that she had to deactivate Foxy somehow, or else he'd possibly hurt somebody... Or worse- the exact reason why she brought a metal flashlight from Mike's office, which she could use for light and a weapon, if necessary.

Chica forced all the negative thoughts out of her mind, silently prayed for life, and swiftly dove behind the curtain.

Pirates' Cove was darker than she remembered, so she was relieved that she brought a flashlight. Taking a deep breath, she turned it on, casting a dim beam of light along the wall. She didn't see anything, so Chica decided to try a friendly approach.

"H-Hi Foxy. My name's Chica." She said into the darkness.

She listened for any sound. Nothing.

She tried again. "I just wanted to talk."

Still no answer. She shone the flashlight around, still seeing nothing.

"Please, Foxy."

Chica was getting frustrated. After nearly 15 minutes of hopeless attempts to talk to him, she'd had enough.

"Look, I didn't want to do this," Chica held the flashlight out, trying to look intimidating. "Show yourself now, or else I'll-"

Chica stopped in mid sentence when a pair of golden eyes appeared near the far right of the cove. Her hands shook violently as she clutched her flashlight, trying to control the beam to go in that direction.

"NO! P-please... I don't want ye to be scared..."

Chica froze, shocked that Foxy spoke. He had a quiet voice and a slight pirate accent, but what surprised Chica the most was the sadness in his voice. Letting the flashlight shine towards the floor, Chica summed up the courage to answer.

"Why would I be scared?" Chica gripped her flashlight tighter. "Are you going to hurt me?" She waited for him to respond, growing tenser every second.

"No, lass. I'd never hurt anyone." He answered, sighing sadly. "It's just..."

Chica finally understood, remembering the creepy arm she found. "The way you look?"

She could hear the faint creaking of metal as he nodded. "Yeah..."

An icy shiver shot down Chica's spine as she thought about what Foxy might look like. Based on the arm she found, he was bound to be old and rusty. But despite that, he seemed okay. Chica smiled to herself. This would be easier than she thought; if she could get friendly with him, she could find a way to get close enough to shut him off, no struggle required.

"Where are my manners? My name's Chica!" Chica smiled and waved, assuming he could see in the dark.

"I'm Foxy. Nice to meet ye..."

Awkward silence followed. Chica racked her brain for something to say, but couldn't think of anything. She heard Foxy shift uncomfortably.

"... Chica?"

She was surprised when he broke the silence. "Yes?"

"Umm..." He hesitated, as if afraid to hear the answer. "Do ye know how long I've been here?"

Chica laughed. "At least a day! I actually-"

"Only... Only one day?! W-why do I feel so rusty?!" Foxy felt panicked and confused.

"Foxy... You didn't let me finish. I meant-"

"Mike! Is Mikey okay?!" Foxy freaked out, fearing the worst. "Oh god... It was a dream, wasn't it? He can't be-"

"You didn't let me finish!" Chica practically screamed. "And I have no idea what you're talking about! I only arrived here today!"

Foxy laughed, trying to shake off his nervous breakdown. "It figures! I would've remembered ye!" Despite herself, Chica blushed.

**An hour later...**

"-I could've killed everyone, and I've only arrived here today! Consider yourself lucky if you last a week with me around!" Chica finished her story about setting the kitchen on fire and Foxy burst out laughing. She smiled, finding herself laughing along. Chica felt wanted- that was the only way she could describe it. Bonnie hated her, Freddy and Mike were acquaintances, but Foxy was a friend. They'd spent the past hour laughing and talking, he being the only one to get to know her. Of course, she only arrived today, so she wouldn't judge the others so quickly. But she could already tell Foxy was different.

"You know... It's funny how I can laugh at my mistakes. I was so devastated at the time." Chica giggled, dropping her voice to a whisper. "Tell me your most embarrassing moment."

Foxy laughed. "I've had too many to count."

"Cmon Foxy! Tell me the worst!" Chica pressed, trying to tease him. "I told you mine!"

"I'd rather not say." Foxy mumbled, his thoughts drifting back to 1987.

Chica wasn't giving up. She gave him a teasing grin, assuming he could see it. "Cmon. I won't laugh. Much."

_I bit my best friend's brain out, but hey, we can just laugh about it. _Foxy felt anger boil through his veins. Chica thought she could just laugh over something like this!? She would never understand...

"C'mon, Foxy! Tell me!"

"Chica... Please..."

"It isn't as bad once you laugh about it! Trust me, I-"

"I can't, lass... Don't bother me about it..."

Chica sighed, finally giving up. "Aww... Alright. It's almost 6:00 anyway, I'd like to say goodbye to Mike." Chica was about to leave, pausing to give Foxy a mischievous grin. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Let me see you."

"No..."

"Please, Foxy!"

"I said no, Chica!" Foxy snapped, sounding colder than he intended.

"Just a second..." Chica mumbled, shining her flashlight along the ground to find what she was looking for. She grabbed the Foxy plush she found earlier. "Can you see in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Is this you?" Chica asked, holding out the stuffed fox.

"... Yes."

Chica laughed. "This thing is adorable! You can't be much different!" And without warning, she shone her flashlight over Foxy, exposing everything he warned her not to see.

Chica covered her mouth and gasped. Foxy had russet fur, torn and faded from years of neglect. Several of his limbs were missing, but the most terrifying thing about him were his teeth; some were missing, some were yellow, but they all were razor sharp. Chica couldn't imagine anyone letting him interact with children.

"I told you," Foxy whispered, seeing her terrified expression. "Nobody wants to see a monster walking..."

Chica wanted to say something, but her voice failed her.

"Chica! Where'd you go?" Mike shouted from the hallway. "I have to go! I'll get fired if you're not at the stage!"

Chica froze, careful not to make a sound until Mike passed. When Mike's voice faded away, Chica turned towards Foxy, not surprised to find him gone. She'd forgot all about deactivating him, but she didn't care. A part of her knew Foxy wasn't a monster, but the other part told her to run for her life.

"Foxy, please don't hurt anyone." She mumbled, leaving Pirates' Cove.

_Why does everyone think that? I'd never hurt anyone... On purpose. _Foxy thought, slightly offended by what he heard Chica say. A tiny part of him hoped she'd come back to see him again, but he knew it was next to impossible.

"_You really thought she was different, huh?"_

A demonic voice hissed. _"She's not. She thinks you're a monster, just like everyone else."_

A chilling feeling overwhelmed Foxy. He knew that voice- it was the same one from 87'.

The same one that told him to bite down...

Yet, it wasn't a voice at all; it was in his mind. Foxy felt sick just to think the voice was his own thoughts, fueled by sadness and hatred. But as much as he forced himself to deny it, he agreed. No one would ever think of him as anything but a monster.

... But then again, they had the right. Maybe he was the monster they feared him to be...


End file.
